


Getting Low Key with Loki

by Southernbell91



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki being Loki, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernbell91/pseuds/Southernbell91
Summary: Layla finds herself slipping under Loki's spell after a heated dance at an Avengers party, or is it the other way around?
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Kudos: 19





	Getting Low Key with Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Cross posted from my Old AO3 Account Fandomfanatics09 and is posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> This is just a smutty one shot based of the Song Low Key by Ally Brooke

Layla’s body twisted and swiveled in the crowd of warm bodies, the beat of the music pulsing through her veins as she danced, letting her emotions flow through her as she ran her hands over her nearly bare skin. The dress she was wearing left little to the imagination, but truth be told she wasn’t wearing this for herself. Since the moment her brother Clint let her join the Avengers, her and a certain God had been dancing around each other and tonight? Tonight he couldn’t keep her eyes off of her if she had any say in it his eyes wouldn’t be the only thing he couldn’t keep to himself.

The feeling of his eyes locked on her, heated her body in a way she couldn’t explain, turning away from his gaze she continued her dancing, letting herself feel the music and escape her surroundings. Suddenly cool hands on her bare hips startled her, but she didn’t stop her movement simply leaned into the touch, revealing when he pulled her body closer to his, moving his body in time with her in a nearly obscene dance. Turning in his arms she wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape, the green eyed God staring down at her like a predator watching its prey.

All your friends are looking for you they don’t know where you’re at Cause you left with me and slipped out the back. 

Layla, for the first time up close, gave Loki a quick once over, very much appreciating the way his dark suit pants accentuated his ridiculously long legs, his dark shirt complimenting his pale skin perfectly, what she wouldn’t give to pry him out of these clothes though and see what wonders it held underneath. Almost as if he could read her mind, Loki looked towards the hallway to their left and raised an eyebrow. Wordlessly Layla grabbed his hand and started moving, he changed positions and placed his hand on her lower back, an attempt to remind her who was in charge here.

In the hallway, Loki and Layla located a door leading to an empty storage room, darting in before their friends could see. Without a moment to process what was happening, he was on her, closing the gap in a few simple strides and pushing her against the wall. His lips crashed to hers, his hands gripping her sides as he tried to hold some sort of control of himself. Layla returned the kiss, parting her lips in an attempt to deepen it, once he gave in all bets were off. Her fingers working quickly to undo the buttons on his shirt, as he ran his hands up the length of her body and back down before threading his hands in her hair, pulling her face from his so he could trail kisses down her bare neck leaving a wet trail to her now bare shoulder. She wasn’t sure how he managed it or when but the cool breeze on her now hard nipples let her know he removed her own top.

Loki stroked his thumb gently over the stiff peaks, sending goosebumps over Layla’s skin. Short on time and not wanting to waste it she made quick work of Loki's pants, looking at him with a wicked grin at the sound of his pants and belt hitting the floor. Looking down she tried not to let the shock show on her face at his impressive size, he certainly lived up to his title as a God. Before he could stop her Layla sank to her knees in front of him, no matter what happened tonight she had to taste him. She gripped him gently, his length heavy and warm in her hand, running her thumb over his tip she smirked at the shiver that ran up his body. Not breaking eye contact she leaned and let her tongue dance around his slit, and swirl around the head, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to steady himself, she took his distraction as an opportunity to sink down on his length and swallow as much as she could, twirling her tongue around him as she pulled back, releasing him with a pop. His eyes watched her, heavy with lust, as he pulled her back to her feet, no longer patient he was ready to have more than just her warm sweet mouth wrapped around him and he knew the harsh reality that they could be interrupted at any moment.

Reaching beneath the long skirt, the God slid Layla’s thin panties down her legs, letting them pool at her feet before picking them up and stuffing them into his pants pocket a wicked smirk on his face. Lifting one of her legs Layla wrapped it around his hip, using it to draw him closer. Leaning down, Loki's lips were on her again in an instant, tongues dancing together, reaching down between her warm legs he slipped a finger between her wet folds, groaning into the kiss at the realization of how wet she was. His long digit sunk into her waiting hole and she moaned at the sudden intrusion, the sound spurring the God on as he wasted no time adding a second finger, and then a third, chuckling softly when Layla quit kissing to let out quiet mewls and moans. Growing impatient he withdrew his fingers, nipping at her bottom lip when she began to pout, her breath hitching when he lined himself up at her entrance and began to slowly sink in, he pressed his forehead to hers once he was fully inside, taking in the feeling of her warmth wrapped around him. Both were breathing heavy, neither speaking, not wanting to ruin the moment with unneeded words.

Lifting his head from hers, Loki began to roll his hips, short slow thrusts tightened Layla’s grip on his arms, her other leg wrapping around him to give him a better angle. Moving her hands from his arms to tangle in his hair, Layla pulled Loki down for another kiss, rolling her hips as well to meet in time with his breaking the kiss to let out a breathy moan when he connected with that spot inside her. Every thrust of his hips and hers became more intense, a coil forming in the depths of Layla’s stomach, she broke the kiss no longer able to concentrate on anything except the volume of the noises coming from her mouth. Gripping harder on his hair, Loki let out a deep moan of his own, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he reached his release. No longer able to move her hips, having been overtaken by the sensation, Layla focused on the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, the head hitting just the right spot with every thrust. Without much warning, the dam burst and she was gasping, clinging to Loki holding him to her hard as she pulsed around him with her orgasm trying not to scream his name as she wanted still very aware of the people just outside the door. His thrusts became quicker and rougher as he chased his own orgasm, his nails digging into Layla's hips, she was sure there would be bruises but she couldn’t find it in her to care, burying his face in her neck Loki let out a guttural moan stilling as his load filled her, both breathing heavy and shaking slightly. 

After a few moments of pleasant silence, they broke apart, Loki helping the woman to her feet helping her back into her top before correcting his own clothing. A wave of his hand sent blue magic swirling around the both of them with a cool breeze, correcting hair and cleaning them both, any evidence of their rendezvous left to memories. Raising an eyebrow Layla gave the god a curious look, his mischievous smirk his response before leaning in to whisper “Wouldn’t want anyone to know what Sweet little Layla’s been up to now would we love?”

Walking to the door, Layla stopped as she was opening it and looked back at Loki over her shoulder, “Not like I would admit it anyway, Pet .” she said, leaving the stunned God standing alone in the room before his mischievous grin returned.

“My my, what fun this will be”


End file.
